A pirate Qeen's Revenge
by Hollyshan61299
Summary: This is about Ann and Mary, the legendary pirate queen. I had o write this for my ELA class last year and I really liked it.


**A Pirate Queen's Revenge **

"_**Jump! There's no way we're going to win this battle!" Someone shouted. At that exact moment, lighting flashed in the sky and glared at little Anne. She saw a silhouette of her father, the greatest pirate, over her body. He looked at the sinking ship gravely. His face was expressionless, as if he didn't see what was happening around him on the sinking ship. As far as Anne's eyes can see, there was blood, death and destruction. Suddenly, there was a blurry pop sound and her father's body tumbled over like a rag doll. His last words were, "Anne, fight Floorder!!" As her father's body crumbled, she saw the man who had killed him. A man dressed fancily with gold buttons and stitching on his jacket was standing nearby. His face was bloody and swollen, but that didn't hide his glistening eyes. He had one arm raised and a gun in his hand, pointing toward her. He was sneering as though he was entertained by her father's death. His sneer got wider as he clicked his gun again, ready to fire. Anne opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She turned around and ran, but with every step she took, her feet got heavier and heavier, until finally she had to stop. She turned around and the man was suddenly right behind her. He grabbed her arm and pointed the gun right in her face. This time she screamed- **_

"**Anne, dear, wake up!" a familiar voice said. Anne opened her eyes and saw Mary, her best friend, sitting on her bed. "Oh, Mary," Anne exclaimed, "I had that dreadful dream again! The one scene where my father got killed and that horrible man came chasing after me!" Anne sat up and looked closely at Mary. "Why Mary, I do declare, you look very pale yourself!! What's wrong?" The ship swayed and the lantern fell from the table. Mary got up hastily and picked up the lantern. She looked at Anne with a sad smile, "I guess I just can't get over the fact that we're on the sea now, away from that horrible Mrs. Blounson. Now suddenly, well, I feel a little bit homesick, not that I really have a place to called home or anything." Mary let out a bitter laugh and blew out the candle and walked over to her bed, which was on the other side of the small room that they shared. Anne laid down and thought about Mrs. Blounson. She remembered that mean lady well. Mary and Anne had to work for her because they were both orphans. She remembered how they were thrilled to get away from her and live and work on the sea as maids on a pirate ship. **

**The next day, the girls found themselves working hard. It wasn't much different from what they were used to since they had worked for a restaurant a couple of times. They only had to cook more and had a little more to wash. It was way better than living at Mrs. Blouson's house where everything had to be perfect. In fact, it was nothing compared to the awful messes Mrs. Blouson made.**

**It was all well until late afternoon. " A ship is rolling in!!" Someone shouted. "It looks like the Floorder's ship!" Some men came into the kitchen where Anne and Mary were working and told them to go to the lowest room on the ship and hide there. They were very scared but they were able to moved very quickly. **

**While Anne was hiding, she was thinking of the name Floorder. The name had sound very familiar, then she remembered. It was as though someone had whispered the answer in her ear. Floorder was her father's murderer. She recalled her dreams and had a sickening feeling. She felt hot at first and then cold. She felt grieved and then angry. At that moment, she heard a loud bang and then a hundred of them. Two dead bodies fell near her hide out. Anne stared at the bodies and suddenly, she was on her feet, ripping the cloths off of the dead man. It was like a new part of Anne emerging and taking over her body. Changing into the man's cloths, she picked up the gun and ran to Mary. Mary had been staring at Anne with her mouth aghast, unable to move. **

" **Mary, I know this sound crazy but you have to understand, the man who killed my father is now raiding this ship and I can not bear to just sit here!!" **

" **But you'll get hurt and …" Mary's voice died out as they heard a man's cream not far away. **

" **I…I…Anne, you must take me with you." **

**Anne was surprised at Mary's sudden change in mind but recovered quickly. **

" **Well, I suppose I could, but you must understand that I might not be able to protect you." **

" **Anne, I understand. I just don't want to be hiding here when everyone else is fighting and being very brave." **

" **Okay, but first, you must change your cloths… _now_ Mary." Anne helped Mary undress and strip the cloths off the other man who fell near them. Then they both ran outside and looked around.**

**There was so much blood that you could barely see the brown wood underneath it. Anne wasn't so scared anymore because she was doing something her father didn't and that thought made her feel brave. Then someone shouted behind her, and as she turned, she saw a short man running towards her, cursing and holding a sword in his hand, ready in position to strike. He missed her body but as she ducked, the motion knocked down her bandana that hid her hair. As it fell to the ground, her hair became lose, twirling all around her. **

**Everyone who could still see lingered their gaze on her, it was a rarity to see a female fight. Anne kicked the short man in between the legs and grabbed the bandana as his body fell over the boat and into the water. She quickly put it on before she attracted too much attention. **

**Jack Rackham, (Anne's master's son) took this distraction to kill Floorder. Floorder was not too far away, but far enough that he could not get a clear shot. As he raised his arm and aimed the bullet, Floorder turned to look at him. In that instant, something very close to fear flashed across his scarred face. Then, someone knocked over Jack from behind and he hit his head on the corner of the captain's cabin, losing consciousness. Anne, who saw the whole thing, rushed toward Jack and pulled him into the cabin. **

**Inside the cabin, there was some straw on the floor right across from the door so Anne dragged Jack's body onto it. Then she tumbled across the room to get water from the barrel next to the door, which suddenly flung open. **

**Fortunately, Anne was hidden behind the water barrel, so she was unseen when a large figure walked in. The room was now filled with the sinister tension of the new comer, which turned out to be Floorder. **

"**So, Jack, I see you've been wounded by one of my men. I hate seeing you die slowly so I thought I'd finish you off." The familiar voice said maliciously, apparently talking to himself. He chuckled and raised his arm, unaware of the presence behind him. "You're history Rackham" Anne thought fast, this was her chance, maybe the only one. If she missed, she would risk her life and Jack's life as well. **

**Finally she decided to do something. She took out the gun from the belt hoop and slipped quietly behind Floorder. She put the gun next to his head. That's when Floorder heard a little click, the sound of ready-to-fire gun. "No, not if you're dead," Anne said, anger bubbling every word out of her mouth. Floorder was obviously startled but that didn't stop him from trying to grab Anne's gun. Anne pulled trigger. The shot was loud and clear, unlike in her dream. Blood poured out of the wound on Floorder's head and splattered on the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. Anne felled to the ground next to him, exhausted and started crying for some reason. She felt like a heavy rock had lifted from her bosom. She had ended the battle. Anne's father's murderer is now dead. **

**Review review review!!! **


End file.
